


Home Together

by Rainbat



Series: Future AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: ??????????, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce is a good dad, Caring family members, Cheesssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyy scene, Depend on your perception actually, Gen, Good family relationship, Happy Reading?, What more to tag?, just some fluff, okay whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: A future where Damian got to live his life like any normal growing teenager. And doing normal things such as living alone and... achoo! Yup, catch a cold.Oh... poor Damian.





	Home Together

**Author's Note:**

> Age: 19 years old
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character (unless mention OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

Tonight Gotham was cold. Had been cold for the past few days, it's been raining non-stop. 

And Damian had... "Achoo!" ...catch a cold, plus fever. He grumbled somehing under his breath (of course, chain of curses to no particular person actually) while reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand. 

Gotham had been raining this past few days but crime never stop despite the weather. Batman and Nightwing (Damian had stopped being Robin and choosed to wear his mentor's name when he was sixteen and Grayson was Batman now) were needed out there so, out there they had been. Long story short, Damian had been soaked wet on the rooftop, waiting for the perfect time to burst a drug lair. He despised those useless scums _so much_.

"Achoo!"  _Ughh! I feel terrible, i hate being sick._

He made himself comfortable under the blanket, closed his eyes and drifted into not so peaceful slumber.

[]

He's not scared, _nope._ Damian Wayne never scared. But if he trully was scared right now, he blame his stuffy nose and headache. Or the rain. Maybe Grayson- yeah, definitely Grayson! 

He woke up with a jolt and sat up abruptly resulting him to headbut someone straight on the face. Wait, what?  

He was supposed to be alone!

In his appartment!

What the hell. Is. That. Thing!

"Grayson," he growled at the offending object (object? Seriously Damian?) that currently rolling on his bedroom floor.

"Oww, why your head is so hard Dami... I feel like my nose is broken." Dick whined, rubbing his nose (he's not lying, Damian's head honestly was hard as steel. His nose definitely broken, it's a fact now. Ouch!).

"What- achoo!" 

Dick suppressed a laugh.

"What am i doing in your room?" Grayson wiggled his eyebrows in playful manner and of course no matter what condition Damian in, he always knew what that smile mean.

Damian tried to hop out of his bed but his feet got tangled with the blanket and that's it! Damian officially hate the existence of his blanket! 

The room was filled with Dick's laughter as he got Damian pinned on the mattress. "You can't get away from me lil D!" Dick laugh harder as he squeezed Damian who already surrender himself in his arms. "This is your punnishment Dami." Dick gave a wet kiss on his forehead.

Damian was going to ask what did he do wrong to receive Dick's octopus-like hug when again, "achoo!" Damian sneezed and bumped his head to Dick's chest. 

"Awww... demon just sneezed." 

Damian tossed his head back onto the pillow. Hearing that very familiar voice, Damian had just lost his will to fight Dick. He heard Jason laughed and moved closer towards the bed.

"What? Are you not happy with me being your babysitter?" 

If Damian could get himself out of Dick's 'giant octopus' hug without hurting the hugger, then Jason would definitely got one black eye for that disgusting word-  _babysitter_.

"Just tell me Drake is not here."

Almost like he was waiting to be summoned, Tim appeared from behind Jason.

"Hey, my precious demon brat."

"Oh my god."

 []

"Grayson, release me now."

"Nope." Grayson said popping the 'p' loudly.

Damian glared hard at both his other brothers who were laughing at the sight of Dick trapping him under his arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, someone didn't show up for work this morning, so." Tim sat at the edge of the bed, "...here we are. Visiting."

Damian gave him an unimpressed look.

"You mean you guys break into my apartment just because i didn't show up at work?" Dick nuzzled his nose in Damian's hair, "not breaking in. We have keys."

"What?!"

Damian sat abruptly forcing Dick's arms to distangle from around him.

Jason didn't even tried to hide his laugh. He scoot closer to the bedhead. "Aww come on baby bat. You're the youngest of us and just starting to live by yourself for about what, two months? You should've known that at least there's few hidden cameras all around and _in_ your house. And we," Jason pointed his finger to Dick and Tim and himself with a full teeth grin, "...have duplicated keys for your sweet little house."

Tim watched Damian growled in annoyance and repeatedly hitting Dick with the very harmless feather pillow as the older of them keep trying to hug him again. "Hey Damian." Damian gave one last hit on Dick's face who's playing dead with his tounge sticking out at the corner of his mouth. _Honestly Grayson? Will you ever grow up?_

"What?" He half-hartedly glared at Tim. 

Over this last few years, Damian and Tim's relationship had starting to take a real shape of brotherhood, no longer filled with hate, instead they were full with sense of protectiveness towards each other (though some insults, mostly because of habits were always thrown to each other. But hey, that's just their special way of communicating. They're still brothers). Damian who was no longer ten now, would never denied it, they fought a lot before, they had  _dislike_ (he wouldn't say hate. Hate was a strong word) each other but that happened mostly because both of them was so similar in a lot of way. They just never wanted to accept the truth.  

Tim grinned, "you're sick."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... thanks for your  _very_ outstanding observation Drake."

Tim didn't rolled his eyes liked he wanted to make them rolled out of his eye sockets or huffed in annoyance like usual, instead his grin widen as he looked over to Dick's who was still lying on his side besides Damian and Jason who's standing near the bedhead, both olders brothers were grinning too.

Something was ringing an emergency alarm inside of Damian, the one that will ring whenever he felt his older brothers would to do something to him, _against his will_ (that would mean, they ring almost every second when he was with them. Sigh.)

"Oh no."

Jason grabbed his forearms.

"Oh yes," he said wickedly, but there's humour slightly hidden underneath it.

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"No you can't. You have a fever Demon."

Tim chuckled as he grabbed both Damian's ankle.

"It's just a cold!"

Dick already got his arms around Damian's torso. 

"Well, we don't care. We're here so we are gonna nurse you back to health."

"I didn't ask for any of you to be here!" 

Damn sons of Batman. Damian tried to wrestled himself out of his brother's hands but they hold him too tight, plus they were strong, (well, they were vigilantes. Of course they were strongs).

None of them listened to him, they just openly laughed at his failed attempts to escape and hoist him up from the bed"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"LANGUAGE DAMI!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, PUT ME DOWN"

"No Demon, first round is Dick's and first destination is the bathroom."

"WHA-"

"Shut up baby bat. Your pervert big brother wanna give you a nice bath~"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"Yeahh... keep telling yourself that Dickie."

"You're kinda like a pervert sometimes Dick."

"Ohh Timmyyyyy... not you too-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT NONSENSES YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT DOWN THERE. JUST, I DON'T NEED A BATH AND PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Language, demon~"

"Ughh!"

"Hello~ bathroom!"

"NO!"

"Alright, on my count."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why you're the one who's counting, Dickie?"

"NOT IN THE TUB!"

"Cause i'm the biggest brother?"

"DIDN'T ANYBODY HEAR ME?!"

"What're you talking about. I am obviously the biggest in the family?"

"...it's not about size Jay."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!"

"3!"

_**SPLASH!** _

 

 **"** DRAKEEEEEEE!!!!!"

 

[]

In the end, Damian got bathed by Dick...

 

_"Ouch Damiii... why did you stab me with your toothbrush?"_

_"Because there's no sword in the bathroom."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ohh, there it is."_

_"What is it?"_

**"My sword."**

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_"LANGUAGE DICK!"_

_"NOT NOW TIMMY?! HELP ME!"_

 

 ...force to eat Jason's home made soup, which was... not so bad. 

 

_"You like them, didn't you?"_

_"They're adequate, Todd."_

_"Heh! Little liar."_

_"-Tt-"_

Except...

... he was forced to eat with **Tim feeding him!**

 

**_"_ ** _The train's coming, chu-chuu"_

_"I'm going to crush your windpipe if you continue making those disgusting sound Drake."_

_"Shut up demon. I know you secretly enjoy this."_

 

A blush.

A smirk.

And another bird ended up with a bruised rib.

[] 

Jason was making some popcorn and milkshakes since they deciced to have a movie night. Tim and Dick were arguing on what movie should be watch first, Despicable Me or Tangled. And the yellow minions win. Yeah!

Damian was sitting on the sofa, curled under his blanket. He had feeling better, his temperature was _almost_ back to normal and his nose was not as stuffy as before. The door was opened from the outside, revealing a smiling Bruce Wayne.

"Hey old man, you're late."

"Jason," he smiled, noticing the extra cup of milkshake he knew that was for him. "I got stuck in a meeting, couldn't escape earlier."

"It's okay Bruce. You didn't miss the movie, but you did miss the 'let's treat a grumpy and sick little bat' event," Tim chuckled at his own words and didn't even make an effort to avoid Damian's flying pillow to his face.

Bruce walked to the sofa and sat besides his youngest son. 

"It's very unfortunate that i miss that." He supressed a grin and settled his expression with a very soft smile.

Damian tt-ed and laid his head on Bruce's chest. Bruce wrapped his hand around Damian, gave his son a very warm one hand hug.

"You didn't even knocked the door."

"I have key."

"-Tt-"

Bruce glanced at his other three sons who had settled themselves on the floor in front him, snickering at Damian annoyed huff.

"At least pretend that you didn't duplicate my apartment key without my permission, father."

"Oh."

Bruce chuckled, realising his mistake.

 _Not really actually_.

"Then let me try it again. I watched the hidden camera and didn't hide the existance of your duplicated key that i have because your brother already told you that it exist."

"Seriously father?"

"What?"

Bruce shaked Damian's shoulder playful and grinned at him. Damian huffed and buried his face into Bruce's chest, smiling.

"You're annoying, paranoid old man."

Bruce actually lauged at that. He gave a light kiss on his nineteen years old son's forehead. 

"Just bear with me son..."

The other three were smiling at the scene in front of them.

Bruce looked at each of them with a warm feeling slowly growing in his chest.

"... it's what a father do."

 

**AN: I don't have time to edit this. This had been a draft for more than 2 weeks, honestly! Why they're so many people came to the hospital everyday? Okay silly question, ignore that. I've got work everyday and im so tired plus, don't really have time to write. I will write them slowwwwwwwly so, don't expect a new chapter soon hhhaha im sorry. No seriously, im sorry. Thank you if you like this write-in-a-rush-and-uneditted story. I really appreciate it. Bye for now. See you on the next who-know-when upload.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
